1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a debris collection and disposal system and, more particularly, to a disposable bag employing an air gill cut strip and strength strip system that allows propelled air to pass through while debris carried by the passing air is collected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods of removing fallen leaves and other yard debris from an area typically include manually picking up such debris and placing it in a container for disposal, using a machine to direct debris to a desired location using propelled air, or using a machine which employs a vacuum to suck up debris into a reusable bag which must be periodically emptied. As such, a problem which still exists is that existing debris collection systems typically require extensive and recurring manual labor, whether it be repeatedly picking up piles of debris or repeatedly emptying a reusable bag into a disposal container. Thus, there remains a need for a debris collection and disposal system implemented through an air gill bag that allows debris to be sucked up by a machine employing a vacuum directly into a disposable container. It would be helpful if such an air gill bag based debris collection and disposal system enabled the sufficient ventilation during the collection of debris to avoid the buildup of excessive pressure. It would be additionally desirable for such an air gill bag based debris collection and disposal system to be structured to retain sufficient strength to be moved even when full.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a debris collection and disposal system which incorporates an air gill bag defined as a semi-permeable container suitable to collect leaves and other yard debris. The primary component in Applicant's debris collection and disposal system is a disposable container employing air gill technology, embodied as air gill cut strips in grid arrangement and interspersed between a plurality of strength strips. When in operation, the air gill bag enables the simultaneous collection of debris in and the passage of air through a disposable container. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.